vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeda Takahashi
|-|Special Forces= |-|Shirai Ryu= Summary Takeda Takahashi is the son of Kenshi and the student of Hanzo Hasashi, the leader of the Shirai Ryu. Takeda never met his father until the day he completed his training where it was revealed to him that he was left with Scorpion, who would have protected him from those that killed his mother. After joining the Outworld Investigation Agency, he proved to be valuable member of his team due to his telekinetic abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C '''| '''7-B Name: Takeda Takahashi Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: In his early 20s Classification: Human Psychic Ninja; Student of the Shirai Ryu; Member of the Outworld Investigation Agency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery, Skilled Swordsman, Immortality (Type 4), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Resurrection, Ki/Energy Sensing, Explosive Kunai, Plasma Swords, Attack Reflection, Plasma Projection, Sensory Overload (Only works in close range) | All previous greatly enhanced, Blessed Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated Ermac and was said to have surpassed his father) | City level (Was powered by the same power source used by Fujin and stated that he could tear down a mountain after being amped by the Jinsei. Sliced off Havik's hand) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Defeated Reptile, who blocked Stryker's bullets) | Hypersonic+ '''with '''Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''| At least '''Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level (Took attacks from Ferra/Torr and Reptile) | City level (Endured Raiden's electricity and a blast from the Amulet of Shinnok) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with abilities and weaponry. Standard Equipment: His bladed grappling energy empowered whips that are concealed in his gauntlets, explosive kunai's and two plasma empowered swords. Intelligence: Above Average (Has been trained by Scorpion and Kenshi, and was chosen as a member of the Outerworld Investigation Agency) Weaknesses: None notable | His Jinsei energy be burned away by dark and corruptive magic that affects the soul Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kunai:' Takeda throws an explosive kunai between his opponent's feet. **'Tri Kunai:' Takeda throws three kunai that explode in a rising arc. *'Tornado Strike:' Takeda jumps into the air in a rapid spin and delivers a dropkick to his opponent if he connects with them. **'Tornado Kick:' Launches faster, doing more damage. *'Fist Flurry:' Takeda charges his opponent and unleashes a rapid flurry of punches into their abdomen. **'Fist Whirlwind:' Does more damage. *'Quick Phase:' Takeda crouches and teleports, reappearing behind his enemy and punching them. **'Shirai Ryu Phase:' Adds a second teleport with Takeda trip kicking his opponent into the air. *'Air Teleport:' Takeda teleports in the air and reappears behind his opponent, striking them. **'Air Shirai Ryu Port:' Takeda follows up with a downward kick after knocking his opponent out of the air. *'Spear Ryu:' Takeda launches one of his whip spears into his opponent, drags them over with a spin tug and punches them across the face. **'Double Spear Ryu:' Takeda impales his opponent with both spears before whipping them over his head and across the arena. *'Air Spear:' Takeda launches one of his spears downwards at his opponent and follows up with a divekick. **'Air Spike:' Takeda drops down with a reversed flip kick, knocking his opponent into the air. *'Whip Strike:' Takeda swings his blade tipped whips down in an arch. **'Whip Thrash:' Does more damage. *'Whip Assault:' Takeda strikes his enemy with his bladed whips and follows up with a rapid flurry of whips strikes. **'Whip Flurry:' Does more damage while finishing with an overhead strike. *'Whip Trip:' Takeda lashes out with his whips at a low angle, snatching his opponent's ankles and tripping them. **'Whip Flip:' Does more damage while leaving the opponent in the air. *'Blade Drop:' Takeda throws the hilt of one of his plasma swords under his opponent and can follow up with: **'Blade Kall:' Where he telekinetically calls the spinning plasma blade back to him while knocking his enemy into the air. ***'Blade Summon:' Does more damage while driving the opponent higher into the air. ****'Quick Kall:' Where Takeda calls the hilt back. *'Piercing Spark:' Takeda clashes his plasma blades and releases a projectile beam at his opponent. **'Piercing Beam:' Turns the projectile into a long beam. *'Shirai Ryu Reflect:' Takeda swings both of his plasma swords, reflecting an opponent's projectile. **'Shirai Ryu Absorb:' Has Takeda completely block any projectile. *'Shirai Ryu Kan:' Takeda swings both of his plasma swords in a rising arch, knocking his opponent into the air. **'Double Shirai Ryu Can:' Has Takeda start the attack with a double swing with both plasma swords before following up with the rising strike. *'Force Slice:' Takeda calls his boobytrapped plasma sword, which slices the opponent in half. *'Whip it Out:' Takeda punches a hole in the opponent's abdomen, then quickly phases behind them and destroys their shins. *'Air Whiplash:' Descending down from the air and stunning his enemy with a whip strike, Takeda launches one of his whips through his opponent's mouth, the tip breaking through the back of their skull, then reels himself over by retracting his whip, dashes behind them while wrapping his whip around their neck before kneeing their spine, shattering it and their rib cage, dropping them onto their back. He then delivers an axe kick to their face, caving in the majority of their skull. Key: Base '''| '''Jinsei Powered Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Biology Users Category:Adults Category:Whip Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Assassins Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7